Titre Kage no tsuitō 影の追悼 Le Souvenir D'une ombre
by Kurosaki-Shiba Mitsuki
Summary: C'est une fanfiction de kuroko's no Basket je ne suis pas forte pour faire un résumé à vous de vous faire une idée j'ai juste modifié l'histoire ... Mystère , Humour, Amitier T Kuroko , La Génération Miracle, T Kagami ...etc
1. Prologue

Les personnages de Kuroko's no Basket ne sont pas à moi mais à leurs auteur et dessinateur .

...

Titre Kage no memori 影のメモリ Souvenir D'une ombre

...

Suspense , Mystère , Amitier ...etc

...

Prologue Henkō 変更 Changement 1ère partie

...

Le match contre Kirisaki était repartit, en faveur Seirin bien que Hanamiya et sont équipe avait fait des dégâts sur les joueur de l'équipe adverse .

Hanamiya fit signe à un des ses coéquipier pour faire tomber la gêne devant lui car il avait un plan il avait souri méchamment à Tetsuya Kuroko qui le marqué à ce moment .

Kuroko entendu un claquement de doigt avant de ce retrouver allongé sur le sol ce releva péniblement en grommelant contre Hanamiya.

Et au dessus de la petite ombre le visage de Hanamiya souriant comme un psychopathe en mouvement pour sauter coude en avant kuroko vus le coup arrivé mais trop fatigué pour réagir ne pus rien faire .

Le reste de l'équipe de Seirin gela en voyant ce qu' il allait arrivé

-KUROKO ! Cria Kagami Taïga essayant de se dépêché pour intervenir et empêcher son ombre d'être blesser .

dans les tribunes Daiki ,Seijuro, Shintaro , Ryouta,Atsushi bondir sur leurs pieds quand le coup frappa l'ex ombre de Teiko .

A côté d' Aominé révolter une jeune fille au cheveux rose pale du nom Momoi Satsuki cria en larmes " Mais il y a une faute là ! " è_é

Quand le bruit de la tête de Tetsuya qui entra en collision avec le parquet retentit dans le stade ses ex coéquipier ce précipite .

Tous ce dans le public était comme figer devant ce qui venait de ce passé devant leurs yeux .

La petit ombre ne bouger plus du sang commencé à sortir de sa tête quand la génération miracles débarqua sur le terrain Aominé et Akashi saisir doucement l'ombre et sortir du terrain .

Momoi qui avait suivit aussi se précipita vers le banc pour récupéré le chien de Kuroko .

-Seijuro kun et les autres vont appeler les urgence ! Déclara Satsuki en repartant .

Tout en faisant signe à Riko qu'il gérer le reste mais celle ci semblait se concentrer à nouveau sur le jeux.

Mais aominé avait lâché ces mots avant de sortir en direction de la rouge tête qui était comme paralysé " Oi bakagami écrase les maintenant tu le dois Tetsu ! " T. T

Le jeune taïga hocha la tête tous en étant inquiet pour Kuroko " Yosh "

...

Seirin finit par gagner mais à part Kagami Taïga personne de son équipes était venus voir Kuroko.

Aominé bouillé en plus Tetsuya n'avait pas repris connaissance ...

Dans la salle d'attente

Momoi tenait contre elle le chiot de Tetsuya, Nigou celui ci est de type husky sibérien . Pour ne pas que les médecin le vois il était planqué dans son manteau.

-Il faut prévenir ses parents ! Dit soudain Kagami qui venait de le réaliser I . I

-Pff me parle pas d'eux par pitier je suis déjà bien assé énervé comme ça ! -_- Déclara Daiki en serrant les poing .

Les autres membres prirent un air renfrogné et de la culpabilité était lisible sur leurs visage grave.

-Oui évite Kagami Taïga ce n'est pas un sujet que nous aimons aborder !S'exprima Akashi une lueur de rage brillant dans ses yeux dépareillé

-Attend Akashicchi Kagamicchi ne sais pas donc ce n'est pas ça faute ! Déclara Kise Ryouta en défendant l'as de Seirin .

Rapidement un médecin vient leurs dire que ci il le souhaiter il pouvait voir Kuroko .

...

Chambre n°6

Tous les amis de la petite ombre attendait patiemment sont réveil quand la porte s'ouvra brusquement ...

...

Fin du prologue aimez vous ?

Ja nee


	2. Chapter I

Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne sont pas à moi mais à leur auteur et dessinateur .

...

Chapitre I Henkō 変更 Changement 2ième partie

...

De la porte ouverte surgit une jeune femme accompagner d'un homme qui semblait avoir le même âge .

La jeune était grande avec un silhouette fine et un peux muscler sa chevelure de la même forme que l'ados aliter sauf que ce ci était long et de couleur corbeaux ses yeux par contre était à l'identique de Tetsuya .

L'homme lui très muscler et très grand mais moins que Murasakibara ses cheveux était brun ses yeux était deux pupille argenté turquoise il se dégagé de lui une aura dangereuse .

La brune se dirigea rapidement au chevet de l'ados et dit " Tetsuya imouto ! "S'exclama t'elle en tremblant un main sur bouche ses yeux pleins d'émotions . Des larmes de rage finisses par perlé sur ses joues .

Les joueurs de basket regarde la jeune femme avec surprise enfin tous sauf un ...

-Du calme Raven ta petite soeur vas guérir j'en suis certain à près tout vous avez le même sang ça dois t'être un battante comme toi ! Lui dit le jeune homme en lui essuyant ses larmes du bout des doigts.

Celle ci releva la tête vers lui " Tu as raison Hiroyuki mais je regrette de lui avoir montrer ce fichu match de sport à la télévision .C'est de ma faute et ci je n'avait pas commencer a lui apprendre ce jeux " Celle ci serra les poing d'énervement de retrouver sa soeur ainsi .

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Tu as bien vu que c'est à cause de cette arbitre inutile qui n'as daigner déclarer les fautes croyant que c'était normal qu'un joueur sois soudain couvert de bleu tch il serait chez nous ils ce serait fait virer ! Lui expliquas le brun pour la convaincre que c'est loin d'être de sa faute .

Soudain Aominé tapa son poing sur sa main comme ci il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose " Oh je vois tu es donc cette soeur que Tetsu m'as parler ! "S'exclama Aominé Daiki .

Apparemment c'était le seul au courant car tous les autres semblait ignorer l'existence de Raven .

-Oui ! Dit elle amèrement

-qu'es ce que c'est que cette histoire ! Exigea de savoir Akashi Seijuro une main près à sortir de sa poche de pantalon ses précieux ciseaux pour s'en servir si il le faut .

-C'est simple comme nos cher géniteur était abonné absent un vieil femme méchante qui détester Tetsuya devait prendre soin d'elle enfin normalement donc , je me suis occupé de Tetsuya jusqu'à la fin de sa primaire mes nos hum parents s'en sont aperçut et nous ont séparer en me collant dans un Lycée privé en Amérique , j'était en colère et triste et avait peur pour ma petite soeur comment allait t'elle survivre sans moi .

J'ai travailler très dur pour mettre de l'argent de côté pour revenir au Japon et j'ai rejoins mon club de basket du lycée .

Ensuite j'ai était repérer et je suis passé professionnel rapidement j'ai envoyé des lettres à Tsuya je suppose quelle ne les as jamais reçu nos géniteur ont du filtrer le courrier .

Je suis venue spécialement aujourd'hui avec mon ami grâce à Alex qui nous à parler d'un match et à décrit une jeune fille aux cheveux bleu qui avait une faible présence qui serais là coéquipière de son poulain Kagami Taiga . Donc nous sommes venus .

-Oi vous connaissez alex ? Dit avec surprise Kagami .

-Oui tu es Kagami -Kun ! dit avec un sourire Raven en regardant le jeune homme .

Une voix faible se mêla de la conversation " Alors ce n'était pas par ce que tu me détester ou que j'avais était inutile ? " Demanda t'elle doucement .

Raven s'approcha un peut plus de sa soeur " Non jamais Tsuya c'est le vieux qui t'as dit c'est conneries ? " Dit la jeune femme en prenant une main de sa soeur .

-Ouais et d'autre chose que tu c'est qui as ajouter ! Avoua Tetsuya d'une voix hésitante .

Daiki , Seijuro , Atsushi , Ryouta , Shintaro eurent un regard sombre sachant très bien comment les parents de l'ancienne ombre de Teiko traiter celle ci pour l'avoir vus et entendu un jours qu'il venait visiter leur coéquipière .

-Oh Tsuya je suis désoler , répond moi es ce que il t'as ? Dit elle en fixant ses orbes dans les siennes .

Celle ci eu des larmes dans les yeux " Oui " Murmura t'elle

-Je vais le buter ! Déclara la jeune femme avec une colère digne d' Akashi .

-Non Onee san laisse tomber c'est du passé je ne les ais pas revus depuis fin du collège ni elle ni lui ! Dit Tetsuya un peut plus fort .

-D'accord mais dés que le médecin sont d'accord tu part avec moi et Hiroyuki mon mari tu vas voir nous avons une belle maison ! Lui dit d'un ton plus calme Raven .

-Non je ne peux pas j'ai promis à Kagami kun de gagné la Winter cup ! Dit elle en souriant

-Ne discute pas Tetsuya vas avec ta soeur de toutes façon, moi aussi je dois me rendre en Amérique je n'ai pas de match prévus pour l'instant nous rentrerons ensemble enfin ci toi et Kagami taiga voulait toujours jouer d'ici là ! Lui dis Akashi Seijuro puis il rajouta ! Et je m'arrangerais pour que toi ou ta soeur et sont maris puisse venir te voir autant qu'il le souhaite et vice versa .

-Mais le match contre Too et pour bientôt enfin ci le match as était gagné ? "..."

-Biensur que on as gagné le match contre Kirisaki et petit tête t'occupe pas de ça au pire je nous représenterai pour le match ! Dit Kagami taiga.

-Arrête de discuter Tetsu ! Lacha Aominé Daiki

-Aominé kun tu es là aussi! Elle se redressa et vus tous ses anciens coéquipier elle ouvrit un peut la bouche de surprise ! Vous êtes tous là ! Dit elle des sanglot dans la voix " J'ai j'ai finalement réussis à vous réunir ." Elle leurs sourit comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps .

soudain ses amis de la génération miracle comprirent enfin le vrai but de leur amie le fait rejoins Seirin ce n'était pas pour les vexé ni par ce que elle les détestaient mais au contraire elle les aimer telement il voulait que tous sois réunis comme avant , donc il se regardèrent avec choque en comprenant les mots de Tetsuya .

-Ouais par contre tu seras gentille à l'avenir d'éviter à l'avenir de faire des peur pareil à ta nouvelle lumière .Pour mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de tes amis ! Souffla avec un air bourru nul autre que Kagami Taiga .

-Oi bakagami tu n'est pas sa lumière tu me remplace nuance ! Dit Aominé Daiki sèchement .

-Dai chan ça veut dire la même chose ! Intervient momoi nigou sorti sa tête du manteau de Satsuki puis jappe " Wouaf Wouaf " en approuvent .

-Je suis désolé Kagami kun !

-Bah aller c'est pas comme ci c'était ta faute , je t'en veux pas idiote bon je dois y aller je repasserai te voir avant ton départ pour les USA ! Il marcha jusqu'à la porte de la sortie puis s'arrête et se retourne ! Au fait j'ai réfléchis Kuroko j'envisage de changer de lycée ! Dit il avant de sortir de la chambre .

-Je pense faire pareil ! Murmura tristement la bleuté

le garçon à l'aura de tigre hoche la tête en comprenant bien lui aussi ...

Aominé Daiki dit " Intéressant ! " d'une voix basse mais tous ces anciens coéquipier qui ont entendu ne peuvent qu'approuver sont mots .

...

Fin chapitre II

...

j'espère que vous avez aimez ?

Ja nee


End file.
